Emperor Han
Concepts. Emperor Han (also known as "The Mummy", "Dragon Emperor" and "The Emperor") was an acurssed, tyranical and brutal ancient chinese king. He is the main antagonist of The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, a sequel for The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. He is loosely based in one of the first chinese monarchs, Qui Shi Huang. Backstory. In ancient China, more than 2000 years b.C, Qin Han, a brutal and tyrannical warlord, unites the country's kingdoms into an empire and becomes the Dragon Emperor. had intended to conquer lands in his name, and succeeded in claiming many territories for himself with no opposition; none in China could best him in strategy or strength, as many times during his campaigns, several assassins were sent to kill him in his sleep, but the men were all defeated before they could come close to harming the Emperor. Han went on to vanquish all opponents, destroy many settlements, and slaughter countless innocents, but in time, Han managed to defeat his enemies, as well as to order the construction of a massive wall that served to protect his newly-acquired empire from invaders. He also commanded his enemies and even his servants to be buried within the great wall upon their deaths. The Emperor's mystics taught him supernatural mastery over the classical elements fire, water, earth, wood and metal, making his power seem limitless and and ensure his kingdom would continue to prosper under his rule. After some time in years later, Han's interests turned to preserving his youth as an immortal when he began to grow fearful that all he has accomplished will be lost upon his death, and so sought a witch named Zi Yuan, who was said to know the secrets behind immortality. Han had sent his general and the sorceress to Turfan to find the formula to become immortal, though Ming Guo and Zi Yuan had, while in Turfan, fallen in love, to the Emperor's displeasure and defied his command that no man touch her. Zi Yuan had returned from Turfan with the Oracle Bones, a packet of ancient spells and enchantments that contained the secrets of immortality, and cast the spell to grant the Emperor his desire in Sanskrit, a language that the Emperor did not know: as punishment, Han ordered Ming Guo to be drawn and quartered by four horses. Han told Zi Yuan that if she agreed to become his queen, Ming would be spared, but Zi Yuan knew that the Emperor would never keep his word: the Emperor indifferently responded that she was right, and had Ming killed regardless. Enraged, Zi Yuan attacked Han who obtained her dagger and stabbed her. As Zi Yuan painfully staggered away, she cursed him for his betrayal of the sorceress. Han was preserved as a terra-cotta statue along with all his troops and their horses that too transformed into terracotta statues as she escaped, for centuries. In his demise, the Emperor was entombed in an elaborate terracotta tomb, shaped to resemble a carriage with horses, but the Emperor's body was interred in one of the terracotta figures rather than the area for his body, in which was stored the corpse of a eunuch; the resulting coffin was interred in a chamber in which resided the Emperor's prized possessions and was even adorned with the Emperor's favoured concubines, all mummified with him. Upon being resurrected, Han attempted to once again conquer, with his terracota army and his several powers, reaching immortality at one point, but was finally destroyed by Rick O'Connell and his family along with the help of Zi Yuan an her daughter Lin who both aided in resurrecting the corpses of all the Emperor's enemies and victims including Lin's birth father, General Ming Guo. Appareance and Personality. He was a tyrannical and ruthless Emperor. He conquered towns near China, achieving many victories. He soon sought to expand his kingdom, he was taught to manipulate the elements thanks to mystics of his royal court, thought that a kingdom would not be built in a single life, and for that I seek immortality. His thirst for blind ambition and his cruelty were what led him to his final defeat much later. However he had an enormous code of honor. When Rick challenges him to a hand-to-hand fight, the emperor did not use his elemental powers and fought hand to hand. He was a Chinese man, who usually wore a black leather armor, on horseback and of mature appearance. After being petrified and resurrected, he looked like a terracotta statue, but showing his face inside, which was mummified and severely damaged. When rejuvenated he returned to adopt his young appearance, and could adopt other forms, usually a three headed dragon and a Fu-Dog. Powers and Abilities. Thanks to the mystics in his royal court and others throughout the kingdom, Han learned to manipulate all the elements at will. In contrast with Imhotep, Han is not possesed super strenght. * Martial Artists and Sword skills:'He was a master of martial arts and swordsmanship, but was eventually overpowered by Rick and Alex O'Connell when they challenge him in unarmed combat to outsmart him with divide and conquer tactic by Alex's suggestion. * '''Strategic Master: '''He was very intelligent and strategic manipulator. * '''Elemental Powers And Sealing:'His natural fighting capabilities were coupled in his later years with the power to control the five archetypal elements: fire, water, earth, wood, and metal. His control over these elements allowed him to manipulate them in any form, such as causing snow to sprout icy spikes, making ice appear from no where, stop an avalanche with immense effort; shoot, manipulate and conjure fire (even from his mouth); heating his terracota imbued limbs to the point of red hot and can daily sever limbs and decapitating at ease; and conjure orbs made out of all 5 elements which he spun around as catalyst to dragged Zi Yuan's army of undead as well as keep their soul and remains imprisoned below Great Wall until those orba rendered useless by Alex O'Connell. * '''Regeneration: When resurrected by General Yang, Han was revived in form of a desiccated corpse encased in a terracotta statue. Whenever he regenerates, molten substances would form on his body and reformed his lost terracotta casing and bodily tissues before cools off. This gave him advantages as terracota undead given that when he heat up his rocky limbs to the red-hot point, his said limbs would also more vulnerable had this also not compensated with his elemental powers. The catch as terracota undead however, Han would continually shed away his terracotta casings, usually by either he or someone attacking him breaking the casing as they would hardened over time and slight movement could shattered it. In spite of his, he can use the falling pieces of his terracotta casing as improvised thrown weapon as seek in the fight at the streets of Shanghai. Once restore into an immortal human, he would lost the casing and retain his regenerating ability, with the only thing that can destroyed him was his now cursed dragon dagger. * '''Immortality and Shapeshifting: '''After gained immortality, Han was able to shapeshift into any creature that he saw fit, notably a three-headed dragon or giant Fu-dog. He also unkillable thanks to his immortality. The only thing that can destroyed him however, stabbed at the heart with his now cursed dragon dagger. Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Mummies Category:Immortals Category:Monsters